bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Like Nobody's Around
Like Nobody's Around is the first single from the BTR 3rd Album. The music video was premiered after the 2013 KCAs. The song may have been written by Kendall as he said: “The episode we’re doing has a video of a song that I wrote from a few years ago, and it will be on the third album.” Lyrics Want you to cry because you're laughing so hard tonight Playing air guitar alright We're being who we are, even if they hate that Want you to shout at the top of your lungs about All our favorite songs so loud We'll be singing along even if they hate that Turn up the radio So what if we lose control Get a little bit of rock 'n roll So throw your hands in the air C'mon and make this count It's only you and me, never mind this crowd Do the way you do it Do it like nobody's around Woah So put your hands in the air C'mon and waste no time It doesn't really matter if it's wrong or right Do the way the do it Do it like nobody's around We can do it like nobody's around Don't hesitate, be as dumb as you like, you may You'll miss the time of our lives so stay You're dancing under the lights, even if they hate that Turn up the radio So what if we lose control Get a little bit of rock 'n roll So throw your hands in the air C'mon and make this count It's only you and me, never mind this crowd Do the way you do it Do it like nobody's around Woah So put your hands in the air C'mon and waste no time It doesn't really matter if it's wrong or right Do the way the do it Do it like nobody's around We can do it like nobody's around Someday when you're alone and feeling whatever You gotta remember the times When we were dancing alone and holding fake microphones I hope those memories can make you feel alright Turn up the radio So what if we lose control Get a little bit of rock 'n roll, oh, oh, oh So throw your hands in the air Come on and make this count It's only you and me, nevermind this crowd Do the way you do it Do it like nobody's around, whoa So put your hands in the air Come on and waste no time It doesn't really matter if it's wrong or right Do the way you do it Do it like nobody's around We can do it like nobody's around Whoa oh oh oh We can do it like nobody's around Whoa oh oh oh We can do it like nobody's around Yeah yeah yeah Whoa oh oh oh Yeah yeah yeah We can do it like nobody's around Whoa oh oh oh We can do it like nobody's around Trivia *The music video plays tribute to 5 boy bands: *#'The Temptations' - "My Girl" *#'The Jackson 5' *#'New Kids On The Block' - "You Got It (The Right Stuff)" *#'Backstreet Boys '- "I Want It That Way" *#'NSYNC' - "Bye Bye Bye" * This is the second song that plays a tribute to the Backstreet Boys. The first being Worldwide. Category:Songs Category:3rd Album Songs Category:Music Category:Lyrics Category:Videos